


El tamaño no importa

by opuntiae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Crack, Declaraciones de amor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opuntiae/pseuds/opuntiae
Summary: Shiro rechaza a Keith porque piensa que tiene un pene pequeño. Vaya sorpresa que se lleva.SHEITH
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	El tamaño no importa

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ninguna excusa por haber escrito esto, pero me divertí muchísimo y espero que también quienes lo lean.

Shiro nunca se vio a sí mismo como una persona egoísta, sin embargo, por sus acciones de las últimas horas, no puede negar lo que en realidad es: un ser ruin, sin sentimientos, que solo piensa en su propio beneficio sin tomar en cuenta a las personas que quiere, específicamente, sin tomar en cuenta a Keith, su mejor amigo. 

Antes de que pueda seguir ahogándose en sus lamentos, siente una mano en la espalda y otra le aleja la bebida que el cantinero le acaba de traer.  —Shiro, ¿qué pasó? pensé que había pasado algo. 

—Keith —Responde sin mirar al interlocutor. 

—¿Le pasó algo a Keith? —Matt Holt lo mira exagerando exigiendo una respuesta. Shiro fija la mirada en la nada y habla: —Me besssó —sin darse cuenta, acaricia sus labios. —Me besssó y lo empujé, le di-jee que nada de essso iba a pasar porque, porque yo lo veo sssolo como un amigo y, y me fui. 

Shiro tiene la mirada vidriosa, Matt no sabe si está muy borracho o está a punto de llorar, tal vez las dos. —Dejame ver si entendí. —Shiro asiente sin mirarlo —Keith, la persona de la que has estado enamorado por años, te besó y ¿tú le dijiste que no sentías lo mismo? ¿Por qué?

—Tú sabesss porqué —Matt lo mira confundido, intentando recordar todas las conversaciones que tuvieron respecto a Keith. Shiro, por primera vez, mira a Matt a la cara y resopla. —¡No puedo estar con alguien que tenga el pene chiquito! —Matt ignora las miradas que las personas de la mesa de al lado les dedican y ahora entiende, Shiro se refería a aquella vez hace años, cuando buscando entre la ropa de su amigo una playera para prestarle a Hunk, se encontró con un dildo descomunal. A pesar de las bromas nunca pensó que de verdad Shiro lo usara, pero ya no tiene dudas.

—Shiro, que Keith tenga un pene pequeño no es el fin del mundo. —El aludido lo mira confundido, una mueca de dolor aparece en su rostro y Matt no ha tomado lo suficiente para saber qué está pensando su amigo. —Debes hablar con él, sé sincero, igual y no tiene problemas en cogerte con tu dildo. 

Shiro se imagina en cuatro sobre la cama, lubricado, abierto y con Keith detrás acariciándole la espalda suavemente mientras lo penetra con el dildo. Siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y no dice más sobre el tema. 

Acepta irse a la primera que Matt se lo pide. Sabe que debe hablar con Keith, sabe que tiene que decirle la verdad, aunque no quiere hacerlo sentir peor por no estar dentro del  _ promedio _ . 

*   
  


A la mañana siguiente, Shiro se despierta con una de las peores resacas que ha tenido en su vida y con la convicción de arreglar las cosas con Keith. Son mejores amigos desde hace años, se conocieron en una panadería cercana a la universidad, ambos tenían ganas de un croisant y solo había uno. Shiro estaba dispuesto a dárselo, sin embargo, Keith lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: —Si tienes tiempo podemos compartirlo. —Shiro se quedó embobado por esos bonitos ojos y la sonrisa tímida que Keith le dedicaba. Caminaron a un parque cercano y estuvieron platicando por horas, descubrieron que estaban estudiando en el mismo campus y su amistad floreció.

Shiro no sabe en qué momento se enamoró, pero sí en el que decidió no confesar sus sentimientos y no hacer nada al respecto. Los penes pequeños no lo satisfacen y sabe que nunca lo harán, no importa que sea el pito del amor de su vida. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, es difícil encontrar especímenes de este tipo en un pueblo tan pequeño, por eso prefiere la soltería a vivir insatisfecho.

Aunque no está listo para perder a Keith, no quiere hacerle más daño del que ya le hizo, pero es injusto para los dos iniciar una relación que está condenada al fracaso. Por eso, idea un plan para, al menos, recuperar su amistad.

*

El Plan deja de tener sentido al tocar el timbre por tercera ocasión y no recibir respuesta. Keith no está en casa. Shiro se sienta frente a la puerta y se reprocha mentalmente por todas sus decisiones y por no ser una persona normal a la que no le importa el tamaño. 

A los pocos minutos el sol comienza a quemarle, sabe que es inútil estar ahí y que probablemente Keith no regrese. De pronto se siente muy triste y pierde un poco las esperanzas de recuperar su amistad.

Cuando decide irse, escucha unos pasos acercarse. Es Keith y trae en la mano una bolsa idéntica a la que Shiro lleva. Es de la panadería Golden. 

—Fui a tu casa y no estabas —Le dice Keith al acercarse. 

—Te traje el desayuno —Shiro levanta la bolsa que tiene en la mano, enseñando el logo. 

Keith le sonríe, pero la alegría no le llega a los ojos. Abre la puerta de su departamento y ambos entran. Shiro lo sigue a la cocina sin saber qué hacer, deja la bolsa sobre la barra y sabe que si no habla pronto las cosas empeorarán. —Quiero pedirte una disculpa por cómo reaccioné ayer. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero… 

—No digas nada. —Keith lo interrumpe. —Es mi culpa por malinterpretar tus acciones, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, pero hay que olvidarnos de eso por favor. —Shiro puede ver la tristeza en la mirada de Keith. Él se siente igual: Keith no malinterpretó nada, Shiro lo ama con locura y al verlo así, derrotado, se da cuenta de que tal vez pueda tener una vida plena sin ser cogido por un pene grande, pero con Keith en ella.

Shiro no lo piensa, se lanza contra él y lo abraza. —Keith, no es como piensas —susurra contra su oído —no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas, me vuelves loco. —Keith se aleja y lo mira enojado.

—¿Entonces qué fue eso de “solo te veo como amigo”? Los sentimientos no salen de la noche a la mañana, Shiro. —Le reprocha.

—Lo sé, Keith. —Sus razones cada vez se sienten más ridículas. —Tenía miedo de que las cosas no funcionaran. 

—Aún pueden no funcionar. —Escupe con furia. 

—Lo sé, pero ahora estoy seguro de que quiero intentarlo. No quiero perderte y no quiero que solo seamos amigos. 

—Demuéstramelo. —Keith se cruza de brazos y lo mira enojado. Verlo de esa manera hace que le tiemblen las rodillas y que sienta miedo al mismo tiempo, sabe que será difícil que Keith vuelva a confiar en él.

Sabe que tiene todas las de perder, por eso ya no importan las consecuencias. Shiro rompe el espacio que hay entre los dos, lo toma delicadamente de las mejillas, —Te voy a besar —le dice. Keith asiente y Shiro lo besa con todo el amor y cariño que siente. Keith le responde el beso de inmediato, siente su lengua danzar contra la suya y está más caliente que nunca. Quiere sentirlo todo, devorarlo. 

Shiro se separa. Keith lo mira sonrojado con la boca entreabierta. Quiere besarlo una y otra vez, pero tiene una mejor idea. Poco a poco se desliza hasta quedar hincado frente a su entrepierna. Shiro levanta la mirada y se encuentra una mueca de sorpresa —¿Esto está bien? —Dice, lo acaricia sobre la ropa y lo siente respingar.

Keith asiente. Shiro le abre el pantalón con las manos temblorosas. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda encontrar, tiene miedo de sentirse  _ muy _ decepcionado. 

Le baja el pantalón y los boxers de un jalón y frente a él está un pene pequeño, rosadito y que apenas comienza a endurecerse. Shiro se lo mete completo a la boca, respira el olor de su pubis y le encanta saber que lo tiene todo en la boca sin esfuerzo alguno. Keith huele delicioso y tiene un sabor increíble. Shiro siente endurecerse en los pantalones.

Keith embiste suavemente con sus caderas, Shiro baja la velocidad de sus movimientos y comienza a saborearlo lentamente. Poco a poco Keith crece, del tierno y chiquito pene con el que se encontró al principio ya no queda nada. Shiro lo siente más grande contra su mano y contra su lengua. 

Los soniditos que suelta Keith lo vuelven loco, lo tienen a mil, además no cree su suerte porque Keith es más grande de lo que creía, incluso es más grande que él. No puede esperar a tenerlo dentro. El pensamiento lo hace gemir. Las vibraciones logran un sonido gutural por parte de Keith. Empieza a chuparlo con ímpetu, siente un hilo de baba bajarle por la barbilla, el cual no llega muy lejos pues Keith lo limpia con su pulgar; éste le acaricia el rostro y lo toma de la cabeza y lo empuja contra sí, incitándolo a que se lo trague todo.

Keith lo tiene enorme. Shiro puede sostenerlo con las dos manos y aún no alcanza a cubrirle la cabeza. Shiro quiere sentirlo contra la garganta y en todos lados. Keith gime, Shiro siente a su trasero apretarse y no puede creer que estuvo a nada de perderse el pene más grande que ha tenido, por idiota.

—Shiro —Keith le jala el cabello en señal de que está a punto de terminar. Shiro succiona con fuerza, siente el semen de Keith en la garganta y se traga lo más que puede. Está mareado por la lujuria. Está feliz y enamorado.

Keith le ayuda a levantarse y lo besa con fuerza. 

—Keith, no tienes idea de lo mal que me tienes. —Shiro lo besa otra vez y siente la mano de Keith sobre su erección. —Me lo imagino. 

—Por favor. —Shiro súplica.

—¿Qué quieres? 

—Que me la metas. 

—Shiro, no digas esas cosas. —Keith finge estar escandalizado, mientras le acaricia el trasero sobre el pantalón de mezclilla. 

—Por favor. 

—Vamos a mi cuarto. —Keith se quita los zapatos y el pantalón que tenía atorado en los tobillos y avanza hasta su habitación. Shiro se siente maravillado por el bonito trasero de Keith y porque está a punto de que se lo cojan hasta decir basta. Se siente culpable por rechazarlo por algo tan superficial y sabe que debe contarle todo.

Keith lo espera desnudo en la cama, acariciando su pene medio erecto. Shiro se quita la ropa sin fijarse donde la tira. Se acuesta junto a Keith y lo besa. 

—Tengo que confesarte algo. —Keith lo mira extrañado. Shiro le toma una mano y le besa la palma. —Ayer que me fui, estaba muy confundido respecto a mis sentimientos. Siempre me han gustado mucho las vergas grandes y pensé que eso se interpondría entre nosotros. —Nervioso se muerde el labio a la espera de una respuesta. Keith le mira la cara, recorre con la mirada sus manos unidas, sus cuerpos desnudos y su entrepierna. 

—Pero yo no… —Shiro no lo deja terminar. —¡Lo sé! Y ahora me siento como un idiota. —Keith suelta una risilla que rápidamente se convierte en una carcajada. —¡Shiro!

—Perdón, no podía decirte: necesito sentirte hasta el estómago cuando me cojas, sino no podemos salir.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Keith se endereza y le pone la mano en el pecho. Shiro es consciente del calor que el otro irradia y se le seca la boca. —No sé si pueda lograrlo, pero podemos intentarlo. —Keith se inclina contra él y lo besa. Shiro se deja hacer. Keith lo recorre con sus labios, deteniéndose en los rincones donde sus quejidos son más fuertes. Abre los ojos sin darse cuenta de que los tenía cerrados. 

Keith lo mira desde la altura de su pene. Shiro quiere sentir su boca en todos lados, así que levanta la cadera para que el otro sepa qué es lo que quiere. Éste le dedica una sonrisa picara. Sin dejar de verlo le abre las piernas y se las levanta, Shiro siente su ano contraerse por lo que viene. 

Keith lame todo el largo de su erección, regresa a sus testículos y lo recorre hasta el glande. Shiro baja la mano para tocarse, no cree que soportar sin tocarse, sin embargo, Keith le aparta la mano. De la desesperación de no sentirlo dentro suelta un quejido y su _ amigo _ lo recompensa con la lengua contra su entrada. El gusto no le dura nada porque Keith se levanta y lo deja abierto y necesitado. Por un segundo se siente traicionado, pero al verlo regresar con lubricante en mano siente el sonrojo subirle por las mejillas. 

Shiro toma una almohada y la coloca debajo de su cadera, no es su posición favorita, pero no quiere perderse la cara de Keith mientras se lo folla. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Keith le sonríe y se inclina sobre él para besarlo. Shiro le rodea el cuello y recorre toda su boca con su lengua.

Keith se acomoda para que sus erecciones se alineen; lentamente comienza a embestir, sus penes se rozan y Shiro sabe que si continúan así va a terminar en cualquier momento. —Keith, por favor. —Este le sonríe y le da un último beso antes de bajar y meterse su miembro en la boca. Poco después siente un dedo lubricado contra su entrada. 

Poco a poco se empuja contra el dedo, que pronto son dos y cuando menos lo espera se está follando así mismo contra tres dedos. Keith no deja de decirle lo bien que se siente. —Te ves increíble, Shiro. No puedo esperar a ver tus nalgas apretándome. —Keith vuelve a chuparlo y Shiro se siente en llamas, el calor de la boca de Keith lo vuelve loco. Está más que listo y parece que sus gemidos no son suficientes para que Keith le dé lo que necesita. 

—Keith, ya no aguanto. —El mencionado se saca el pene que tenía en la boca para mirarlo a los ojos; con las miradas unidas embiste sus dedos una última vez para tomar el lubricante que terminó en el piso y se lo unta en la erección. 

—Shiro, no sabes cuántas veces imaginé esto. —Shiro abre aún más las piernas, quedando a su merced. Keith le recorre con el pulgar la entrada, sin introducirlo. —Eres perfecto. —Keith se desliza lentamente, abriéndose camino por sus entrañas, cuando su pubis choca contra las nalgas de Shiro, se sale por completo y vuelve a entrar lentamente esperando a que los músculos de Shiro se relajen. Éste lo insta a ir más fuerte, Keith le hace caso y lo embiste hasta tomar un ritmo fuerte. Shiro se estremece por las sensaciones, nunca estuvo tan lleno ni fue tan dichoso. 

Keith lo toma fuertemente de las caderas, buscando penetrarlo más profundo; Shiro le encaja los talones en el trasero para ayudarle a encontrar profundidad, no sabe si pueda llegar más lejos pero se deja hacer, sabe que al día siguiente tendrá moretones y la idea le gusta más de lo necesario. 

Las embestidas de Keith se vuelven erráticas, está a nada de terminar. —Bésame —Dice Shiro y su pareja pronto obedece. Ambos se encuentran al borde del orgasmo. Keith lo besa con fuerza y le estira los pezones, estimulandolo lo suficiente para que termine sin tocar su erección. 

El calor y la fuerza del orgasmo de Shiro fueron suficientes para que Keith se corriera, con una última estocada termina dentro de Shiro, quien vuelve a buscar la boca de su pareja para seguir besándolo. 

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me encantas. —Keith sonríe contra su boca y le acaricia los costados. 

—No sé si paso tu estándar de tamaño, pero esto fue increíble. —El menor sale lentamente del cuerpo de Shiro y se acomoda a su lado. El mayor recarga su cabeza en el pecho y deja un beso en la piel más cercana. —Eres todo lo que necesito y si estás de acuerdo voy a empezar a decirte novio.

—¿Entonces sí pasé la prueba? 

—Aunque no tuvieras este pene que va de cero a cien en segundos serías el mejor. Te amo, Keith, perdón por ser tan idiota.

—Yo también te amo, Shiro. —Sus miradas se encuentran y ambos sueltan una carcajada por lo bizarro de la situación. 


End file.
